The Green Umbrella
by bear-au
Summary: It's a Fruits Basket & Azumanga Daioh Crossover! Kyo transforms on his way home from school and who should find him? Sakaki of course! Will her love of cats finally be accepted by this neko? KyoXSakaki fluff. Rated T for Language and some adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: A Teleporting Kitty

Hi everyone, after a nearly 10 year break, I'm back at it! I wasn't sure if I would ever write another Fanfic, but while watching Azumanga Daioh again, I couldn't resist writing a cute fic with Sakaki and Kyo. She loves cats after all!

So without further ado, I present a Fruits Basket and Azumanga Daioh crossover fic: The Green Umbrella!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Azumanga Daioh.

Chapter One: A Teleporting Kitty

* * *

The rain was pouring down and showed no signs of letting up. Kyo knew he should have stayed at home that day, but here he was, still at school despite it having finished an hour ago. Tohru had been so worried she almost didn't go to her shift that afternoon, but Kyo had convinced her he was fine and that he would just take it easy.  
He looked out of the front doors again and decided that there was no point waiting for it to stop. After all, the rain was forecast to hang around all week, something the damn Rat had told him after Kyo had complained when the first few drops fell that morning.

 _"_ _Baka neko, it's forecast to rain all week. It's like you don't even bother to check these things" Yuki said rolling his eyes over breakfast. Kyo just scowled and went back to his food, too drained to talk back._

Deciding to 'make a run for it' Kyo put on his shoes and grabbed his umbrella, walking out of the front doors of the school into the dreaded rain. He would give anything to teleport home right now, or run through the rain, but his energy was drained. _"Stupid Curse!"_ He thought as he waited at a traffic light. He had managed to make it halfway home, but was still in the city. He started to feel disoriented, not recognising his surroundings. Then came another heavier shower forcing him down to his knees as even more of his strength left him.

"Damn it! How the hell I am supposed to get out of this?!" He ground out through his teeth. He looked up and saw an alleyway with some old tin across the entrance forming a makeshift roof. He moved as fast as he could and finally found shelter from the heavy rain underneath.

"Finally" He sighed to himself and crouched down against the wall. His breathing was ragged and he felt the worst he had all day, having exerted himself to get here. His eyes began to feel heavy and before he knew what was happening, his world went dark as he fell to the ground.

* * *

~ POOF ~

Sakaki looked up from her feet at the odd sound, she was on her way home from school and was in a gloomy mood because the rain meant there would be no adorable cats she could pet (or at least attempt to) today. She looked over to the alleyway and saw a faint cloud of orange dissipating quickly in the rain.

 _"_ _That's weird"_ She thought as she walked over. When she turned the corner into the alley she lost all composure, a blush forming on her cheeks. An adorable orange cat was lying sleeping under the tin cover next to a green umbrella and some soaked clothes.

 _"_ _Aww, he must have been trying to stay warm"_ Sakaki thought as she carefully walked closer to the sleeping cat. She didn't want to disturb him, but his orange fur was such a beautiful colour, like that sunset she had seen on Chiyo-chan's birthday. She hesitated before she reached his head, not wanting to be bitten _again_ , but she lost all fear when she heard the cat mewl softly and knit his brows together. _"He looks like he's in pain"_ She thought and carefully picked him up gently bringing him to her large chest. Her cheeks flushed anew as she was finally holding a cat that 1. Hadn't bitten her and 2. Was adorable!

He felt so cold and was starting to shiver, so she tucked him against her chest with one arm and grabbed the clothes and umbrella with the other. She wasn't sure why the umbrella was there, probably blown away by a gust of wind, but she felt she should take it with her just in case.

* * *

Kyo was beginning to regain consciousness, but could barely concentrate on anything in his cloudy mind. He suddenly felt a lot warmer and safer but wasn't sure why. Had he made it home and to bed? Was Tohru looking after him? He hoped he hadn't worried or burdened her, he would never hear the end of it from Shigure or Yuki. And he would never forgive himself for making Tohru worry. Damn it all, he was too tired to deal with that now.

His hearing was returning now, and he could hear the rain. Louder than it would be inside, and he also heard footsteps.

What was going on? Was he that drained that he's started to lose his mind?

Then more of his senses started to return to him, he noticed a rocking motion, like he was walking, but he was in no state to be moving. Then a warm arm around his belly squeezed a little tighter as he was tipped to one side, as if being balanced. A purr escaped from him as he was enveloped by more of the warmth. Wait, purr?

 _"_ _Damn it! I transformed!"_ Kyo in cat form stiffened and sweat dropped.

Sakaki struggled to get her keys out of her bag as she approached her front door, the cat was starting to move slightly too, making him a little difficult to hold on to. She finally found her keys and opened her door almost falling in with all the extra weight. She dumped her bag, the wet clothes and both umbrellas in the front hall while carefully holding the cat in her right arm still. Shoes off and free to roam, she quickly moved to her bedroom to find a nice resting place for her new friend. She was thankful her parents had gone away this week so that she didn't have to worry about their allergies.

Meanwhile Kyo was panicking, and trying hard not to. He had to stay close in contact with this girl to prevent transforming back, but he also needed to get home. Unfortunately he was in no shape for making a mad dash home and he had no idea where his clothes were. Transforming naked halfway home, would not be good for anyone. Actually, where was home from here? He'd gotten lost before he passed out, so he didn't even know where he was. _"Damn the rain"_ he silently cursed.

Sakaki, completely oblivious to the turmoil going on inside the cats head, had gently set him down on a mini bed she'd made out of one of her pillows and a blanket. This did not suit Kyo, if he transformed now, all hell would break loose and he'd probably lose a valuable body part or two as a terrified woman tried to get rid of a naked pervert.

Kyo began meowing insistently and Sakaki was stunned, not sure what to do, as no other cat had ever shown interest in her. It was like her dreams were coming true!

She blushed deeply and gently picked the cat up again, he started purring straight away and nuzzled into her.

 _"_ _Damn, she's pretty when she blushes"_ Kyo thought as he was being picked up. _"Wait, that's such a perverted thing to think! I need to stop hanging 'round Shigu-"_ His thoughts were stopped as he was pressed into her chest and his cat instincts took over, he nuzzled in between her breasts and purred contentedly. Yeah, like his actions were less perverted than his thoughts, an annoying voice teased him.

Sakaki was so involved in the moment, she didn't realise it had already been 30 minutes, and that she still had to make dinner. Her watch beeped showing 17:00 and she was torn from her beautiful moment. She sighed and reluctantly put the cat down again, walking out of her room to the kitchen. Kyo had fallen asleep again, being so comfortable and warm in the girls arms. He also needed to regain his energy, so he'd given in easily when sleep crept up on him. She had smelled so sweet and her embrace was so warm and soft. That was something Kyo yearned for the most, not being able to embrace in human form. The only, and he means only, upside to being the cat is that his cat form is easy to embrace versus someone like Haru. Although he doesn't seem to mind too much.

* * *

Sakaki was in the kitchen making herself some dinner and decided that the cat would need something too. She found a tin of tuna and emptied it onto a plate for him. While her rice was cooking she decided to deal with the things she had left by the door. She walked over and picked up her bag, setting it outside her bedroom door. She then picked up the soaking clothes the cat had been lying on. She decided to dry them out and unfolded one piece. Much to her surprise it was a school uniform shirt.

"Huh?" She stared at it, recognising the school. "Is this from Kaibara High?"

She looked towards her bedroom door, then shrugged and decided to wash the clothes so they could be returned to the school's lost and found.

She was just setting them out to dry in front of the heater on the indoor clothes line when the rice cooker dinged. She walked down the hallway past her bedroom to the kitchen.

* * *

Kyo woke groggily again, his surroundings slowly coming into view. He was in a strange bedroom, on a small bed, in cat form. "Oh yeah," Kyo murmured "I was found by a girl."

He stretched out his aching muscles and actually felt a little better than before. He could hear the girl moving around in the kitchen and could smell what she was cooking. His stomach made a growling noise and he sighed. He was reminded of Tohru's delicious cooking and realised that she would freak out if he wasn't there when she got home.

He groaned and padded towards the bedroom door, peeking through the gap. He couldn't see anyone in the hallway and the kitchen was to his left.

Straight ahead he saw an open door leading to the laundry, where his clothes were sitting on a rack drying.

 _"Wow, I did not expect to see those!"_ He quickly dashed across the hallway and into the laundry grabbing his almost dry clothes. _"What kind of person grabs random clothes and washes them?"_ He thought as he dashed back to the bedroom, said clothes in his mouth. An image of Tohru flashed through his mind and he was reminded that there are kind people out there after all.

* * *

Sakaki had finished preparing her dinner and was just setting up the table for her and her new cat friend, when suddenly there was a ~POOF~ noise from her bedroom. She turned around recognising the sound from earlier and moved quickly to her door. When she opened it, the cat was nowhere to be seen, just a faint cloud of orange dust again. She dropped to her knees, confused, this cat seemed to have teleportation powers or something! Feeling a little rejected, but also crazy (had there even been a cat?) she returned to her dinner and ate alone.

Kyo regretted not saying goodbye, but there was nothing he could do after he transformed, that would have been more confusing and probably scary for her. So he ran home quickly, while there was a brief break in the rain.

* * *

Kyo threw himself down on his futon, exhausted. Tohru had pre-cooked dinner before her shift, so he had some quickly after he had gotten home. Shigure and Yuki had theirs already and didn't question his late arrival. They both knew it was best not to pester Kyo on rainy days, despite how fun it was for Shigure.

Kyo lay on his futon thinking of the beautiful woman who had rescued him. He hadn't had the opportunity to think about it at the time, but she was really quite beautiful, and tall. Her arms had felt strong around his tiny cat form and her boobs, well… Kyo blushed _"I really am becoming a pervert like Shigure."_ He groaned, this was not the way to think of the person who had helped him when he was down. Although that cute blush on her cheeks was adorable. _"Stop it!"_ He slammed his fist on the futon. Damn these teenage hormones…

* * *

Sakaki lay awake in her bed listening to the rain. All she could think about was the adorable cat she had rescued. Was it real or just another one of her fantasies? She rolled over to her side looking at the clock, it read 23:45. She had to get to sleep or there would be no hope of her getting up in the morning.

Just then she remembered the school uniform she had washed. She got up to check her laundry, but there were no clothes. _"That's odd"_ She thought. _"It must have been a fantasy after all."_

She sighed and closed her eyes, thinking of fluffy orange fur and purring cats.

* * *

The next morning Kyo awoke to grey skies and persistent rain, he groaned as he tried to sit up, feeling the heaviness of his body yet again.

He had actually felt better after being rescued yesterday, maybe it was the warmth of her embrace or the cute blush on her cheeks- "Damn it, there I go again." Kyo chastised himself. Rolling onto his side he gingerly got up and dressed himself. That's when it hit him, the sweet scent of his rescuer. He inhaled deeply, relishing the light feeling that washed over him.

 _"That's right, she washed my uniform."_ He smiled softly, only allowing this moment of weakness in the privacy of his bedroom. God forbid Yuki or worse, Shigure see him like this, all mushy over a girl. He headed downstairs for breakfast. He was determined to track his rescuer down and thank her, or at least return the favour somehow. That was going to be difficult without context for her, he would have to work out a plan.

* * *

Sakaki was eating breakfast in her kitchen and pondering her encounter again. She finished up, grabbed her school bag and then proceeded to the front hall to put her shoes on. She was just about to leave when she reached for her umbrella, and there it was.

A green umbrella sat on the floor right next to her own. She gasped, "I-it did happen" she smiled to herself a small blush staining her cheeks. She picked up the green umbrella and saw a name inscribed on the handle; 'SOHMA'. "Huh, so this belongs to someone from the Sohma Family. I wonder if they go to Kaibara High?" She pondered aloud, remembering the clothes.

She resolved to find out, putting the green umbrella in her bag, she set off to her school with a plan to find out more. And if she didn't find anything at Kaibara High, she would return to the alleyway, in hopes she might find the cat again.

* * *

End of Chapter One. Thank you for Reading!


	2. Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far and for the kind reviews!

Please enjoy Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket & Azumanga Daioh

Chapter Two: A Chance Encounter

* * *

Kyo grumbled all the way to school. He was annoyed because he had lost his umbrella, and that damn Rat, Yuki, had scolded him for it. Tohru had very kindly leant him her pink umbrella, which was part of his bad mood. That damn Yankee would definitely make fun of him for it, and the rest of his class would join in.  
He sighed, he shouldn't be ungrateful when Tohru had given up her own umbrella for him.

She was walking ahead with Yuki under his umbrella, occasionally throwing worried glances back at him.

"Are you sure Kyo's okay Yuki?" Tohru asked nervously. "He seems to be extra down today." She said looking back at him again.

"Kyo is fine Miss Honda, don't worry about him" Yuki replied softly.

"But you said he was late coming home last night, what if something happened to him?" Tohru started to fret, concerned he was sick.

"There's nothing to worry about, honestly Miss Honda, I think he actually had a good experience yesterday" Yuki smirked remembering the small smile he caught as he was walking past Kyo's bedroom this morning.

"Really?" Tohru smiled up at Yuki. "Really." He smiled back.

Kyo's cat ears started to twitch like they often did when someone was talking about him and he looked ahead to see Tohru smiling at Yuki. Nope, not them.

Maybe it was… _"No Kyo, she doesn't even know you're a human. Why are you thinking about her anyway?"_ He scowled, annoyed at the rain and the fact he still hadn't worked out how to approach her again.

Little did he know that wouldn't be an issue after this afternoon…

* * *

Sakaki stared out the window of the classroom thinking about the adorable orange cat. She hoped he was okay, he looked pretty drained yesterday and it was raining again today. Hopefully he had found some shelter.

Her mind then drifted to the green umbrella in her bag. The Sohma family were pretty famous in the greater Tokyo area, it would be amazing to meet one of them as they were notoriously private. But how did the umbrella get in that alleyway, next to the cat? Perhaps the owner lost the umbrella and the cat went after it. Maybe the cat belonged to the owner of the umbrella! _"Oh that would be great!"_ That way she could see him again.

Her cheeks warmed and her heart fluttered. Then her attention was called back by Yukari Sensei who asked a question about the English past participle. Sakaki answered perfectly and returned to looking out the window.

Kaorin looked at Sakaki anxiously, she noticed that the taller woman had been more distracted today and detected the small blush that crossed her cheeks right before Yukari Sensei had asked her a question. _"I wonder who is making her blush?"_ Kaorin fretted.

* * *

The day passed quickly and Sakaki was grateful, she wanted to know if her theory about the cat's owner was true. So as soon as class finished, she left for Kaibara High School.

Surprisingly, the two schools weren't that far apart, only two train stops. Which was good, considering Sakaki wanted to find the owner of the umbrella. Hopefully they were someone who stayed at school for club or extra-curricular activities.

She arrived outside the gates and noticed there were still a few students around, despite the rain. She slowly walked toward the office, trying not to draw attention to herself. Although, that was hard considering her physique and the nature of this particular student body. Having the Sohmas attend this school made the female students extra vigilant, especially when it came to potential rivals. Soon people were whispering and gossiping about who this girl could be and why she was here.

This was only made worse when an announcement rang out.

"Could any Sohmas present on School Grounds report to the Office? I repeat, any Sohmas on the School Grounds report to the Office. Thank you."

Sakaki blushed. When she had turned in the umbrella, she only expected them to put it in the lost and found. But it seemed like the Sohmas had special status here at the school and that included personal pick up of items. She looked around to see female students glaring at her, what exactly had she walked into?

* * *

Yuki Sohma rounded the corner and saw a woman who looked remarkably like Rin, long hair to her thighs, large chest, and dark eyes. Although she looked a little more concerned than Rin would with that many daggers pointed at her. He approached her and introduced himself.

"Sorry to make you wait, I'm Yuki Sohma. How can I be of assistance?" Yuki bowed slightly to Sakaki who was looking a little confused. When he looked up at her she couldn't help but blush, he was so regal and polite. And that face, he was the prettiest boy she had ever seen.

"O-oh, I uh, my name is Sakaki, I just came to return an umbrella I found, I wasn't really expecting this" She gestured to the situation and he laughed. "Ah yes, sorry, unfortunately Sohmas are kind of treated like royalty here, it's a bit embarrassing at times."

 _"_ _Of course they are"_ she thought, remembering their prominence in regular society.

"Ah, here, this is the umbrella I found yesterday." She handed the green umbrella to Yuki who looked it at and smirked. "Baka neko" he said under his breath.

But Sakaki caught the end of it and said "Neko? Oh do you own a cat?" hope springing up. Yuki looked surprised, usually he was more careful with his remarks, but somehow this girl had heard it. He thought quickly, "Oh, no I don't but my cousin, Kyo, does. this is his umbrella, he tends to lose things." Yuki said coolly.

"Oh, is his cat orange?" Sakaki asked

"Uh, yeah, how did you know?" Yuki asked a little concerned

"When I found that umbrella yesterday, it was next to an orange cat and some clothes." Realisation dawned on Yuki as Sakaki began recalling the encounter.

"…And then I took him home, washed the clothes…" _"Good thing she found him and not someone else, she even washed his clothes?"_ Yuki was amazed, she may have looked similar to Rin, but it seemed her character was more similar to Tohru's.

"…and then there was a POOF and he was gone." Sakaki looked down to her feet a small frown resting on her face.

Yuki smiled to himself, this was going to be great, he could tease Kyo about this for the rest of his life, that baka was always getting himself in trouble.

"Ah, speak of the devil"

* * *

Kyo had stayed after school again due to the rain. Tohru had another shift tonight and needed her own umbrella, so he returned it to her, insisting he would be fine (again) and that he had decided to stay until the rain stopped. He was heading to the school office after hearing the announcement, wondering what it could be about. Hopefully nothing to do with Hatori or Akito.

As he rounded the corner, he froze. There right in front of him was his mystery rescuer! Yuki had to stifle his laugh as Kyo's expression went from blank to flustered and flailing in less than a second. Sakaki looked up at Yuki when she heard him snigger, then followed his eye-line to where Kyo was standing.

She couldn't believe it, the guy standing behind her had the _exact_ same colour of hair as the cat! He was also exceptionally handsome, more so than Yuki. She stared open mouthed at him with a blush spreading across her face, before regaining her composure and holding out her hand, bangs covering her eyes. "Hi, m-my name is Sakaki, I came to return your umbrella."

Kyo recovered from the shock and looked down at her hand with a bit of confusion. He looked at Yuki (who had the biggest smirk on his smug face) who gestured for him to shake her hand. Kyo gently took her hand and revelled in how soft it felt against his skin, he tried to quash the perverted thoughts and returned the introduction. "Kyo Sohma, uh nice to meet you. And, uh, thanks."

Sakaki went to say something, then stopped, too shy to ask about the cat. Yuki decided to steer the conversation and really tease Kyo since discovering his shenanigans of yesterday.

"So, Miss Sakaki was just telling me about how she found your umbrella with an orange cat yesterday." Yuki looked pointedly at Kyo, mirth in his eyes. Kyo glared at Yuki, threatening a fight, but knowing he lacked energy.

"Ah, yes, was that your cat by any chance Kyo-san?" Sakaki asked shyly. Kyo looked shocked and embarrassed and shot a pleading look at Yuki. "Yuki-san mentioned you own a cat. I love cats, but I can't own one due to my parents' allergies." Sakaki explained.

Kyo shot another glare at Yuki , who just smirked and shrugged, and then turned to Sakaki.

"Ah, please, just call me Kyo." he said uncomfortable with the formality. "He is my cat, but he doesn't hang around that often, he's more of an independent outdoor cat." Yuki bit back a laugh and decided it was probably best if he left, before he lost it completely.

"Well I'm off, I need to return to the student council." He pushed the umbrella into Kyo's chest, who grabbed it quickly. "It was very nice meeting you Sakaki-san, hopefully we'll see you again soon" He smiled warmly at her and winked at Kyo, who shot him the biggest glare he could manage on a rainy day. _"Curse that damn rat!"_ Kyo would need to get even with him once this rain cleared.

Sakaki brought his attention back with another question about the cat. "Uh, i-is your cat feeling okay today, Kyo? He was looking quite under the weather yesterday." Sakaki looked at Kyo directly in the eyes, an easy thing to do seeming as they were the same height. Kyo was over this metaphor Yuki had set up for him, but wanted to make the most of this time with Sakaki, so went along with it.

"Uh, yeah, he's much better." Sakaki smiled "Thanks to you" Kyo followed up with a smile, which caused Sakaki to blush furiously. "O-oh I-I, uh, I d-didn-, uh, I-, u-" This was worse than that time Chiyo-chan had accused Sakaki of stealing her height.

Kyo just laughed at her freak out and said "Don't worry about it" and bonked her on the head. Sakaki snapped to attention and blushed anew when she realised he'd touched her. "Oh, well, I should get going, I need to cook dinner and stuff…" Sakaki started to turn and make her way to the exit.

"Oh, uh, yeah of course, sorry for keeping ya. Thanks again for returning the umbrella!" Kyo said, saluting with his umbrella. Sakaki turned back to him and said "No problem, say Hi to Neko-san for me!" and then she was gone.

Kyo just stood there amazed. How had she found him, did she know about the curse? He was pondering this when he realized it had finally stopped raining. "Finally I can go home!"

* * *

Sakaki flopped onto her bed exhausted from all the extra human interaction she had had today. She touched her head where Kyo had bonked her back to reality and smiled, a small blush forming on her cheeks. She was happy she had found Kyo and even happier that Neko-san was okay. She sighed and got up to start on dinner.

* * *

End of Chapter Two. Thanks for Reading!


End file.
